Nada se necesita decir
by Keiko Asakura
Summary: Mi segundo fic...dedicado a Viosil Uab por su cumpleaños.


Hola a todos, aquí me tienen con una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Este fic está dedicado especialmente a mi muy querido otoutochan Viosil Uab por su cumpleaños.  
  
Todas las partes que están escritas en letra cursiva sucedieron algunas en el manga y otras en el anime. En el fic serán como Flashbacks, y cada vez que haya un verso de la canción Trust you, es por que comenzará el flashback.  
  
Nada se necesita decir  
  
Escrito Por Keiko (AnnaK)  
  
".........."  
  
".........."  
  
"............"  
  
"...zzzzzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
"Yoh despierta" dijo una rubia de unos 16 años a un joven de su misma edad mientras lo pellizcaba un poco en el brazo, pues no era momento como para estar dormido en lo que pretendía ser una fiesta de cumpleaños entre familia.  
  
Habían pasado ya dos años luego de la derrota de Hao Asakura. Yoh y su prometida seguían viviendo en la pensión En, conocida ahora como Funbari Onsen. Anna había decidido convertirla en todo un hotel pues ya era necesario que ella e Yoh dejaran la dependencia económica de la familia Asakura. Aunque de vez en cuando Anna no desaprovechaba la gran ayuda que era Manta para sus gastos. Ryu, Ren, Jun, Horohoro, Pirika, Chocolove, Lyserg y los demás seguían en contacto con Yoh y de vez en cuando le hacían grandes visitas a su amigo, pero no eran muy bien recibidos por la itako a no ser de que pagaran o hicieran los quehaceres en la pensión. Era noviembre y ya comenzaba el invierno en todo japón, Yoh y Anna habían tenido que viajar a Izumo para celebrar el cumpleaños de la abuela Kino, y en esos momentos se encontraban en la sala junto con los abuelos de Yoh, pues los padres de éste estaban de viaje.  
  
"mmm....hay que pasa Anna!, por qué me aruñas de esa manera, no es para tanto" dijo de repente el joven mientras se sobaba un poco el brazo con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.  
  
"Es el colmo, como te atreves a dormir mientras tu abuela abre el regalo que le dimos" contestó la joven con algo de pena al tener que lidiar con los comportamientos infantiles de Yoh en frente de su maestra y del señor Yohmei.  
  
"Pero....no crees que esto está algo aburrido? Ya sabes como son las reuniones familiares con mis abuelos..." le susurró en el oído para que los demás no oyeran su comentario.  
  
"Cállate" le contestó Anna de forma cortante y con una mirada de esas que indican "si dices algo más ten por seguro que sales directo al hospital"  
  
"ok Annita" dijo Yoh con un poco de nervios.  
  
"Que tanto hablan ustedes dos?" después de unos minutos de mirar el regalo que su nieto y su estudiante le habían dado de cumpleaños, la Señora Kino habló.  
  
"Nada importante señora Kino...le gustó el regalo?" le contestó la itako a su maestra.  
  
"Anna es obvio que le gustó, a Kino le encantan estas antigüedades, creo que no pudiste encontrar un mejor regalo" esta vez fue Yohmei quien habló.  
  
"Déjame hablar Yohmei" dijo seriamente la vieja itako.  
  
"Yo solo di una opinión"  
  
"Pero al ser la persona que recibió el regalo creo que tengo derecho a decir si me gustó o no" La voz de Kino empezaba a tener un tono de enfado y mientras decía esto empezó a sostener fuertemente su bastón.  
  
Yohmei al ver esto simplemente dijo con una gotita en la cabeza "querida, mejor te dejo hablar"  
  
"Más te vale."  
  
Anna abrió un poco sus ojos esperando con curiosidad la respuesta de la señora Kino, se había esmerado mucho escogiendo el regalo ideal para la abuela de su prometido y creía que esa antigua vajilla traída de China le iba a gustar. Realmente le había costado mucho......lograr por medio de amenazas que Ren le comprara esa cara vajilla. Conocía perfectamente los gustos de su maestra y en verdad no quería decepcionarla con el regalo.  
  
"Anna....me encantó.....pero sinceramente hubiera preferido otra clase de regalo...." Respondió Kino.  
  
"Cómo que clase de regalo abuela?" preguntó Yoh.  
  
"Un bisnieto."  
  
La cara de Yoh en esos momentos se podía confundir fácilmente con un tomate, mientras que Anna se sonrojó levemente.  
  
"Que directa eres Kino..." comentó Yohmei .  
  
"Lo sé" Kino miró a Yoh y le dijo "Sabes perfectamente que ya solo hay dos estudiantes de shamanismo en esta familia, y como tu fuiste el único Asakura y creo que ya sabes lo necesario, aunque sigues con el entrenamiento, (miró a Anna y ella asintió)... me daría mucho gusto tener un bisnieto que siga con nuestras enseñanzas...además creo que ya es hora."  
  
"Pero señora Kino, no nos hemos casado y somos muy jóvenes aún" dijo Anna todavía un poco sonrojada.  
  
"Y qué? Pues adelantamos la boda y ya" dijo como si nada Kino.  
  
"A veces eres un poco apresurada....."  
  
"ah si?" dijo leventando de nuevo su bastón, mientras veía fríamente a su esposo.  
  
"Solo bromeaba...."  
  
"Eso espero Yohmei..." Kino volteó a ver a Anna.  
  
"Ya no peleen abuelitos" dijo nerviosamente Yoh.  
  
"Oye Anna...." Empezó a decir Kino mientras la observaba.  
  
"Dígame señora Kino"  
  
"Has engordado un poco, no?" comentó Kino.  
  
"Estás obsesiva" dijo de repente Yohmei. Kino ante esto, le lanzó el bastón dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara. "Mejor te callas..."  
  
Anna suspiró un poco y dijo "Lamento desilusionarla señora Kino pero no estoy embarazada, aunque sinceramente no sé si sería desilusionarla pues sé muy bien que cree que eso sería indebido antes del matrimonio. Si me ve un poco gorda es por la ropa, pues últimamente está haciendo mucho frío y me gusta andar bien abrigada".  
  
Yoh miró a su prometida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro y luego se dirigió a su abuela "jijijij Anna tiene razón abuela, eso es el abrigo y esas galletas de chocolate que tanto le gustan jiji"  
  
Al oír esto Anna lo miró de una forma que ahora se interpretaba como "ése comentario me lo pagas luego." Y ante esa fría mirada Yoh se hizo el loco.  
  
"De acuerdo....no siendo más iré a decirle a Tamao que prepare la cena, debes estar muerto de hambre Yoh" dijo Kino levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de la sala.  
  
"Si, mucho abuelita" le dijo el shaman.  
  
"Señora Kino déjeme acompañarla, le ayudaré a Tamao" Anna se paró y se fue con su maestra. "Ah, Yoh...si estas tan aburrido por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por la mansión, ya hacía tiempo que no veníamos a Izumo."  
  
"Si, tienes razón.....ah y....si no te molesta...podrías preparar esas bolas de arroz que sabes hacer y que tanto me gustan Anna?" Preguntó Yoh con una gran sonrisa.  
  
"está bien, pero no creas que siempre voy a seguir ese caprichito" dijo seriamente Anna y se fue con la abuela Kino quien sonrió un poco antes de irse.  
  
"Por lo que puedo ver Anna se ha ablandado un poco más contigo. Cada vez la noto menos fría" le dijo Yohmei a su nieto, luego de que su esposa y Anna se fueran. "En el fondo tu abuela y Anna no son tan duras como parecen aunque sean un caso serio..."  
  
"Si..." sonrió.  
  
Era verdad... su prometida cada vez era menos cerrada y cada vez sentía que su relación con ella se había vuelto más fuerte. Nunca se había quejado de su relación, aunque no le gustaba que Anna fuera tan dura con él y le exigiera tanto, pero en el fondo sabía bien que ella lo amaba, siempre lo supo, aunque ella nunca se lo había dicho. La itako había cambiado mucho con él, se había abierto más y cada día le demostraba más lo que sentía por él, con eso era suficiente...su confianza ciega en él, su preocupación por él, su apoyo...eso decía más que simples palabras...  
  
Yoh ya se había despedido de su abuelo y había salido a caminar por la mansión. Se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto, se recostó un momento en la cama y cerró los ojos.  
  
Why are more and more people dreaming of the other world laughing all the way...There's no place like you for me...  
  
No entendía, por qué su abuela tenía que escoger a la mujer con la que debía casarse...era injusto...a penas tenía 10 años, 10 años!! y ahora su deber era ir a conocerla a Ozore, por que diablos tenía que viajar, no quería, aunque era una buena excusa para no estar durante un tiempo entrenando con su abuelo...  
  
Ahora se encontraba en la estación del tren, Tamao no había podido acompañarlo pues se encontraba en un entrenamiento con Mikihisa Asakura. Todavía no podía creer que su abuelo le hubiera informado eso tan horrible para él...ir a visitar a su abuela y de paso ir a conocer a Su prometida, cada vez que pensaba en eso le daban escalofríos.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
No quería llegar a la casa de Kino, así que se quedó con el extraño gato que había conocido en el tren, su nombre era Matamune y era un gato bastante especial. Pasaron unas horas y Matamune sin ninguna razón se fue, Yoh lo trató de perseguir pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Se detuvo un momento y decidió regresar, estaba un poco apresurado pues sabía que su abuela podía estar un poco molesta por el retraso, así que se apuró, pero se topó con alguien... Era una chica que le llamó la atención, era realmente hermosa...pudo ver que aproximadamente tenía su edad, sus cabellos eran rubios, su piel era muy blanca y sus ojos negros, tenía una fría y a la vez profunda mirada.  
  
"Como te atreves a meterte en mi camino, fíjate la próxima vez" dijo fríamente la linda chica.  
  
"Perdóname, no fue mi intención" trató de disculparse Yoh mientras se sonrojaba un poco, aunque no entendía por que estaba tan enojada.  
  
"Eres un estúpido" y al decir esto siguió su camino...  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Después de que Yoh y Anna fueron formalmente presentados y se dieron cuenta de que estaban comprometidos, no empezaron a llevarse muy bien para preocupación de Matamune y la señora Kino. Yoh se había sentido bastante mal por el trato de Anna hacia él. Pero luego del ataque de los onis (los demonios creados por el odio que sentía Anna) y de la muerte de Matamune, se empezaron a llevar mejor y la pequeña rubia comenzó a estimar mucho a Yoh por haber arriesgado su vida para salvarla de criaturas creadas por sus rencores, por su dolor, el dolor de haber sido abandonada por sus padres.  
  
Unchanged from yesterday, alone in the quiet sunset, what are you looking at? Far eye sight looking before you, move on without turning back...  
  
"Y como te fue en la casa de los padres de Horohoro? Te agradaron?" preguntó la joven itako mientras se comía una manzana.  
  
"Me fue muy bien señorita Anna, los padres de Horo son muy amables y me trataron como si fuera una hija" le respondió la joven de cabellos rosados.  
  
"Con lo de "Horo" puedo ver que lo de ustedes va muy bien" comentó Anna mientras ponía la mesa y empezaba a servir con Tamao  
  
Tamao inmediatamente se sonrojó "bueno...yo....Horo...nosotros..."  
  
"No hace falta decirme" sonrió un poco.  
  
De repente Yoh entró con una gran sonrisa diciendo "mm....huele delicioso! Ah?... Arroz con curry!!!!!!!" se sentó y empezó a servirse.  
  
Anna se sentó y luego lo hizo Tamao "No necesitas hacer tanto escándalo, si sigues así no volveré a hacer tu comida favorita y te la tendrás q..." "Ah, por cierto..." dijo el shaman Anna no pudo terminar de quejarse porque Yoh le entregó un pequeño paquete.  
  
"Qué es?" preguntó Anna.  
  
"Tomé una siesta y luego decidí salir a caminar; encontré esto en una tienda, son de la marca que te gustan." Dijo su prometido con una sonrisa.  
  
Anna pudo ver que eran las galletas de chocolate que le encantaban, le sorprendió un poco ya que Yoh rara vez llegaba con ese tipo de detalles. Vio a su prometido y le dirigió una muy pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Yoh tomó como un "gracias".  
  
No tenía idea de cuanto lo amaba, o tal vez si, después de todo sabía que su Yoh no era tan distraído como todo el mundo creía... Durante los 6 años que había convivido con él trató de demostrar lo menos posible su cariño por él, tratándolo fríamente y haciendo como si el shaman no fuera importante para ella. Pero algunas veces era imposible...el torneo de shamanes era demasiado peligroso como para andar siempre tranquila y no estar preocupada por su prometido. El entrenamiento era siempre para que Yoh tuviera la suficiente fuerza y habilidad para no salir muy lastimado en las batallas, era una ayuda para que Yoh pudiera cumplir su tan anhelado sueño. En toda su vida solo había llorado por dos razones, sus padres y su prometido...  
  
Sometimes I'm very lonely, sometimes I'm very painful...I want to run up, hug and tell you but I won't say it now...  
  
"Yoh!!" Anna gritó desesperada. En verdad lo había hecho....en verdad le había entregado su cuerpo a Tokageroh, ya no podía hacer nada, sabía que con eso el espíritu no se arrepentiría, al contrario, aprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía al estar en el cuerpo de Yoh.  
  
"Que tontos son ustedes. Es increíble que me haya prestado su cuerpo para matarlo." Dijo Tokageroh mientras se paraba y se acercaba una daga al cuello "Veamos, por qué parte comenzaré a cortarlo. Será divertido"  
  
No pudo más, se dejó caer al suelo mientras varias lágrimas caían por su rostro que mostraba gran preocupación y angustia "No puede ser, no pensé que realmente le daría su cuerpo. Pero en qué estaba pensando ese tonto"...  
  
When the tired and injured wings want rest... There's no place like me for you...  
  
"Sabía que estarías aquí" dijo Yohmei mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa.  
  
"Le estaba preguntando algo importante a los espíritus" Kino dejó el rasario en el suelo luego de haber terminado su charla con unos espíritus que se fueron al entrar el abuelo de Yoh.  
  
"Creo saber que es, que te dijeron?"  
  
La itako lo miró seriamente.  
  
"Que sí."  
  
"Me lo imaginaba..." Yohmei se puso más serio "Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho está"  
  
"Tienes razón, solo espero que de esto no se entere nadie más antes de la boda" al decir eso se paró y miró hacia la ventana de la habitación. Ya estaban empezando a salir las estrellas. "Me alegra que fuera Anna la mujer que estaba destinada a estar con mi nieto. No pudo ser alguien mejor, se complementan perfectamente; si no fuera por ella Yoh no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos en el torneo, no creo que haya alguien en el mundo que motive más a ese chico perezoso, es el motivo por el que sigue viviendo y para Anna no hay en la vida motivo más grande que Yoh."  
  
"Desde un principio supiste que ella era su alma gemela, verdad? Hace 10 años los espíritus te dijeron que el destino de mi nieto y Anna era estar juntos." Dijo Yohmei también observando las estrellas.  
  
"Yoh y Anna no demuestran mucho lo que sienten, eso es obvio, no son como esas parejas que se mantienen abrazadas y dicen todo lo que se quieren. Pero eso no quiere decir que no se note el amor que hay entre ellos."  
  
"A Anna siempre se le nota su preocupación por Yoh aunque trate de ocultarlo." dijo Yohmei con una sonrisa.  
  
At your heart ask softly and the answer is there...By trying to despise, and trying to blame, the kight will never shine...  
  
"Si logro salir de este lugar, nos reuniremos para comer algo delicioso, si?" Yoh estaba dispuesto a entrar al agujero de Yomi, ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
"Yoh..." la itako no quería que su prometido entrara a esa cueva, y si no regresaba? Todo era demasiado arriesgado solo por un tonto entrenamiento.  
  
"Ya verás que todo saldrá bien" le dijo con una sonrisa para que no se preocuparan por él. Cuando volteó a ver la cueva, se dirigió hacia ella y su rostro se tornó serio.  
  
Mientras Yoh se perdía en el oscuro agujero de Yomi, Anna se acercó Harusame a su pecho y abrazó a la espada...  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"El joven Yoh mantenía esa gran sonrisa sin importarle que tan difícil fuera el entrenamiento. Al ver eso decidí esforzarme en cada prueba que me impusieran." Tamao y Manta andaban conversando en uno de los corredores de la mansión Asakura, ya habían pasado unos días después de que Yoh había entrado al agujero Yomi y esperaban ansiosamente a que éste saliera sano y salvo.  
  
Manta se dio cuenta de algo y decidió preguntarle "Cuando dijiste que alguien te gustaba...."  
  
"El joven Yoh necesita de la compañía de la señorita Anna...Y lo más importante, creo que la persona que debe estar más preocupada por Yoh es la señorita Anna." Interrumpió Tamao mientras miraba el cielo.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Luego de haber salido del agujero de Yomi y de haberse enfrentado con Milly y Lilly, Yoh fue felicitado por su abuelo...miró al frente y ahí estaba Anna quien al notar que la estaba mirando se volteó rápidamente dándole la espalda.  
  
"Le pusiste más empeño del que esperaba." Dijo de forma cortante  
  
"Lo dices en serio?" el shaman le preguntó mientras la miraba con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.  
  
"Solo puedo decirte...que hiciste un buen trabajo" respondió la itako aun dándole la espada, pues no era capaz de verle a los ojos. Yoh al notar esto sonrió más y le dijo "Muchas gracias".  
  
Sometimes I lose my way, sometimes I stop, it's okay to feel low or get lost... With the miracle that was found a new wind will blow...  
  
"Que dices Tamao? Si me dejas robarme a Anna por un rato?" Le decía Yoh a su amiga de la infancia mientras ella y la itako organizaban la cocina.  
  
"Pero que no ves que estoy ocupada, le estoy ayudando! asi que más vale que esperes un rato más" le dijo Anna a su prometido mientras secaba los platos que faltaban.  
  
"De acuerdo Anna, te esperaré en el recibidor" Yoh se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.  
  
"No espera!! Tu te quedas aquí, estoy cansada, asi que mejor tu termina de ayudarle a Tamao" se secó las manos y se sentó en una banquita que había en la cocina.  
  
"Pero Anna..." Yoh comenzó a quejarse "Pero nada" dijo simplemente la itako.  
  
"Está bien..." y comenzó a lavar el resto de trastes que quedaban.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"Terminé." Dijo Yoh felizmente "Ahora si podemos irnos a caminar Anna"  
  
"Bueno pero primero déjame cambiarme de abrigo, éste es muy grande y me hace ver gorda." Se fue al recibidor y cogió otro abrigo que estaba encima de su bolso, el cual era mucho más ceñido al cuerpo; cuando se estaba quitando el abrigo grande que tenía, llegó su prometido.  
  
"Espera Anna, no crees que es mejor que te quedes con este, es que el que piensas ponerte te queda muy pegado y bueno..." se puso un poco nervioso y se sonrojó  
  
"Tienes razón." Dijo su prometida sin cambiar su semblante.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
La noche estaba realmente hermosa, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y se podía ver una luna grande y muy brillante mientras varias estrellas titilaban a su alrededor. Como era invierno, caían pequeños copos de nieve por los bellos jardines de la mansión Asakura. Para Yoh y Anna ya se les había vuelto costumbre dar paseos de noche, realmente disfrutaban el estar juntos... no se tenían que preocupar de nada, solo de disfrutar la compañía del otro. Mientras caminaban rara vez se dirigían la palabra, pero no era un silencio incómodo, todo lo contrario, al intercambiar miradas se decían más cosas de lo que podían decirse con muchas palabras.  
  
I am believing the overlapping destiny ...living this time...I won't comfort you but...  
  
"Has obtenido nueva información?" preguntó la itako mientras se lavaba lo dientes.  
  
"información?"  
  
"Sobre la siguiente etapa" aclaró Anna.  
  
"No, aun no" dijo Yoh para también continuar cepillándose los dientes.  
  
"Ya entiendo"  
  
Regresó de nuevo el silencio, hasta que Yoh decidió preguntarle algo a Anna. Solo faltaba un día para que él, Horohoro, Ryu y Ren se fueran para América, y no sabía cuando la volvería a ver, asi que pensó que sería bueno compartir un momento con ella antes de su partida.  
  
"Quieres...quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?"  
  
"Con este frío?" dijo Anna con un poco de asombro en su voz.  
  
"Si, no tiene nada de malo" contestó su prometido sonriendo.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"Deben llegar a la aldea apache en menos de tres meses. Esa es la única información para la siguiente etapa del torneo, con esta información no se aclaran nuestras dudas" decía Anna mientras observaban el lago.  
  
"Si, tienes razón. Pero si en eso consisten las segundas preliminares solo nos queda esperar."  
  
"Si llegas a perder te verás en problemas. Espero que no se te olvide que tu misión es convertirte en el Shaman King para darme tranquilidad y muchos lujos."  
  
"Lo sé" dijo su prometido. Anna no aguantaba el frío de esa noche, y comenzó a exhalar aire para calentarse sus manos.  
  
Yoh la observó por un momento. En verdad la iba a extrañar... como no extrañar a la persona que más confiaba y creía en él, aquella persona que siempre lo había apoyado, aquella persona que soñaba con verlo cumplir su meta.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"Ten" Yoh lo ofreció una lata de cocoa que había sacado de la máquina del parque. Anna ya se había sentado en la banca y seguía tratando de calentarse las manos  
  
Recibió la cocoa, y se la llevo a la mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos, para sentir el calor; mientras tanto, Yoh la miraba.  
  
"Está caliente" dijo con una voz suave. Ante este comentario Yoh no hizo más que sonreír y dirigirle una tierna mirada.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
Era de noche y al otro día Yoh partiría a América con sus amigos; para colmo había llegado tarde por andar con Manta y no había llegado a la cena que Tamao había preparado para despedirlo.  
  
"Te crees muy valiente verdad? Regresaste a casa a dormir sin siquiera saludarme." Anna observaba a Yoh quien ya se encontraba recostado en su cama y se hacía el dormido. Le tiró una bolsa diciéndole "Tu traje de combate ya está listo, que descanses" Salió del cuarto de su prometido, cerró la puerta y se quedó pensando en el pasillo..."Te has vuelto muy fuerte, pase lo que pase no te resignes. Admito que has obtenido la verdadera fuerza. A partir de mañana...ya no estarás en esta casa".  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?"  
  
"Sí"  
  
Sometimes I'm very lonely, sometimes I'm very painful, I want to run up, hug, and tell you...but I won't say it now...  
  
"Tienes frío Anna?" preguntó Yoh un poco preocupado.  
  
"No, no tengo" le respondió de manera cortante.  
  
"Si Anna, no mientas, tienes frío" Yoh sonrió un poco, se quitó la bufanda que llevaba y se la colocó a su prometida. La itako inmediatamente se sonrojó y desvió la mirada para que Yoh no lo notara mucho.  
  
No había persona que la conociera mejor, y aunque ella siempre trataba de ocultar las cosas, Yoh al final siempre se daba cuenta con solo mirarla. Era difícil de explicar, pero había una extraña conexión entre ellos dos, como si supieran leer la mente del otro. Parecía como si llevaran más de 6 años conociéndose y a Anna le encantaba eso, pues sabía que Yoh entendía su forma de ser y sabía que en el fondo en vez de ser un pedazo de hielo era una chica bastante sensible.  
  
The day you capture your dream...I can see you capturing it...  
  
"jijiji" reía Yoh al ver a cada uno de sus amigos felices luego de haber regresado con los poderes que les había otorgado la bitácora mágica.  
  
"Toma" Anna le entregó algo en esos momentos.  
  
"Qué es?" preguntó con curiosidad el joven shaman.  
  
"Te lo manda tu abuelo, dice que es un tesoro de la nación asi que no vayas a romperlo" respondió su prometida.  
  
Yoh observaba la pequeña espada roja...  
  
"Y para que voy a usar esto?"  
  
"No lo sé" dijo Anna también observando la espada.  
  
"Bueno, no importa" y sonrió de nuevo.  
  
"Yoh..." dijo Anna mirándolo fijamente y como esperando algo de él.  
  
Yoh la miró por un momento y luego sonrió "jiji se a que te refieres...Te ves bien como siempre"  
  
"Tu también" dijo la itako con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
Sometimes I lose my way, sometimes I stop...It's okay to feel low or get lost with the miracle that was found a new wind will blow...  
  
"Regresemos ya, está tarde y mañana tenemos que madrugar para volver a Tokio" dijo Anna  
  
"Pero mira como está la noche, no quieres quedarte otro rato?" preguntó casi suplicando su prometido.  
  
"No. Estoy cansada Yoh, volvamos, además tengo hambre" Anna se paró y comenzó a caminar.  
  
"Hambre?! Pero si hace como una hora cenamos..." dijo el shaman mientras trataba de alcanzarla. Al escuchar esto Anna volteó y le dirigió otra de esas miradas que él tan bien sabía interpretar.  
  
"Está bien Annita" con esa mirada quien no se ponía nervioso. .. Comenzó a andar al paso de su prometida y volteó a verla. Realmente era afortunado al tenerla, a pesar de ser tan dura, tan regañona, tan mandona y tan aparentemente fría; para él era perfecta. Anna lo miró e inmediatamente volteó a ver a otro lado, sonrojándose.  
  
La Itako se preguntaba que hubiera sido de ella sin Yoh. Desde que lo conoció se había convertido en su sueño, en su motivo. Ser la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura, por cierto, muy orgullosa de serlo. Sonrió un poco mientras pasaba la mano por su vientre.  
  
Yoh sonrió "Crees que mi abuela se haya creído lo del abrigo y las galletas?"  
  
"Por supuesto que no, tu abuela no es tonta, por que crees que adelantó la boda y dijo que quería un bisnieto." Suspiró "De todas formas no esperaba que se enteraran tan rápido."  
  
"si tienes razón, por lo menos ya no tendrás que ponerte esos abrigos para disimularlo jijiji"  
  
"Eres un tonto."  
  
Yoh sin dejar de mirar al frente dijo casi en un suspiro "los amo...a ti y al bebé."  
  
"Lo sé" dijo Anna con una sonrisa. La Itako lo miró, e Yoh pudo ver en sus ojos un "también te amo"  
  
There's no place like me for you...  
  
"Pero que haces ahí Amidamaru?? Esta es tu oportunidad, acaso no quieres ver a Mosuke?" decía Yoh  
  
"Yo...no necesito molestarlo asi que...."  
  
"Ah?" Yoh no entendía el comportamiento de Amidamaru.  
  
"Ah...Amidamaru...tienes pena por que no lo has visto durante todo este tiempo?" preguntó Manta  
  
"Ese definitivamente no es el caso!! Es solo que....han pasado 600 años y no sé sobre que podamos hablar."  
  
Yoh al oír eso sonrió y le dijo "No necesitas decir nada. Verdad Anna? No todo necesita ser dicho"  
  
"Exactamente...." Dijo Anna mientras ambos intercambiaban una extraña mirada...  
  
FIN  
  
Nota: Aunque es una gran mediocridad, me gustó más que My immortal, pues no me salió tan cursi. Espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar un review aunque sea para criticar negativamente esta historia. De ustedes depende que este no sea mi último fic, aunque me demore 6 meses o hasta un año para publicar otro n_nU  
  
Ahora respondo reviews de mi primer fic My immortal:  
  
Eleone: No sabes cuanto me alegra que me hayas dejado review, significa mucho para mi que una de las mejores de Fanfiction.net deje un review a mi mediocre historia -_-U y claro que puedes llamarme Kei-chan n_n aunque tanto apodo me confunde n_nU Mmm....al final no publicaste la continuación del fic de la princesa T_T Bueno supongo que algún día no muy lejano lo continuarás, espero estar viva para ese entonces. Cuidate mucho y gracias por leer el fic.  
  
Naruki: Que bueno que te gustó mi primer fic o lo que intentó ser un fic n_nU Aquí tienes otra historia que espero te agrade.  
  
Mai Valentine: Muchas gracias por tu review y creo que tendré que escribir unos 100 fics antes de llegar a ser casi profesional n_nU Espero que te guste este, que creo es mejor que el primero. Cuidate y nos vemos por el msn.  
  
Satoru: Gracias por decir que mi fic es bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado.  
  
Natty: No sabes cuanto agradezco tu review, en verdad me subió mucho los ánimos y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado n_n . Espero que te guste éste. Espero verte un día de estos por el msn. Un abrazo, cuidate mucho!  
  
Sakura Himura: Muchas gracias, ojalá te guste este fic.  
  
Shooting star Natalie: Gracias por tu review, me alegra saber que mi fic fue capaz de emocionar a alguien n_n  
  
TN: gracias, aquí te dejo este segundo a ver si te gusta n_n  
  
Lariana: que bien que te gustó y pues era un One-shot asi que no tenía continuación. Dile a tu amiga Naoki que gracias por pensar que tengo bases para hacer lemmon, pero por el momento no he pensado en escribir uno, tal vez más adelante.  
  
Karo01: Caro!!!! Muchísimas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer mi fic, y de paso dejarme review, jajajaja sobre todo aptitudes literarias...yo!! Dile eso a Claudia la vampireza. De nuevo muchas gracias y cuidate. Recuerda que te quiero mucho.  
  
Shinjitsu: Shin-chan!! Cómo has estado?? Ya hace varias semanas que no hablamos T_T Gracias por dejar review a esa humilde historia, espero que te guste éste. Te mando un abrazo.  
  
Viosil Uab: n_n FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!!!! Jeje....no me canso de decírtelo, perdón por haberte dejado esperar tanto Viosil, pero como te prometí aquí tienes la historia (recuerda que la intención es lo que cuenta) y este fic fue escrito especialmente para ti, solo para ti...es tu regalo de cumpleaños después de todo, no quieres un sobrinito?? :p Te quiero mucho. Un abrazo y un beso.  
  
Beu Rib: Otro review de las mejores n_n muchas gracias por leer mi fic amiga. Ya te agregué al msn, espero verte pronto por ahí. Cuidate.  
  
Bueno cuídense mucho todos.  
  
Keiko 


End file.
